Systems of this type for in-vivo measurement of analyte concentrations usually comprise replaceable sensors as replaceable or consumable components and a long-lived base station to which the replaceable sensors are connected. An example of such system is disclosed in US 2004/10133164 A1.
In-vivo measurement system can be monitor analyte concentration over many hours or days generate large amounts of data that can be difficult to store and transmit.